supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Electrode
Electrode (''マルマイン Marumain'' en japonés) es un Pokémon introducido en la primera generación de Pokémon, y uno de los pocos que ha aparecido en todos los juegos de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Perfil Electrode es el Pokémon N° 101, es el Pokémon Bola. Los Electrode son de tipo eléctrico y de color rojo. Electrode se asemeja a un Voltorb. Tiene una forma parecida a una Poké Ball con los colores invertidos. Tiene unos ojos y una boca sonriente de broma. Los Electrode se alimentan de la electricidad de la atmósfera. En días de tormenta con rayos, es fácil verlos explotando por todos lados tras haber consumido demasiada electricidad. En Super Smash Bros. Electrode aparece en el escenario Ciudad Azafrán como uno de los Pokémon que salen del edificio central, explotando al poco tiempo de salir y provocando mucho daño. En Super Smash Bros. Melee A partir de Super Smash Bros. Melee sale en las Poké Balls. Nada más al salir de la Poké Ball se queda allí por unos segundos y después explota, lastimando a todos los jugadores adyacentes incluyendo a quien lanza la Poké Ball. Unos segundos antes de que explote puede ser cogido y lanzado como un objeto. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Electrode :Electrode es el Pokémon bola de tipo eléctrico en que evoluciona Voltorb. Tiene la tendencia de explotar a la más mínima provocación, lo que le ha hecho ganarse una cierta reputación como "Martillo de Demolición". Electrode es el Pokémon más rapido hasta la fecha y sus reconocibles colores blanco y rojo están dispuestos al contrario que en el Pokémon Voltorb. :*''Pokémon Ediciones Roja y Azul'' Inglés :Electrode :Electrode, an electric ball Pokémon, is the evolved form of Voltorb. It has the tendency to explode with even the slightest provocation, which has earned it the nickname "Wrecking Ball." Electrode is the quickest Pokémon found to date, and its distinct white-over-red coloring is the opposite of Voltorb's. :*''Pokémon Red & Blue'' (9/98) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl También aparece en las Poké Balls explotando, pero ahora tiene otras particularidades. Algunas veces, así como la bomba inteligente, no explotará y tendrá una cara triste; sin embargo, después de unos segundos explotará, por esto no hay que bajar la guardia con él. Aunque Electrode puede hacer K.O. en porcentajes bajos por su cuenta, si le es lanzado a un oponente, se vuelve un One-hit K.O. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Electrode :Un Pokémon Bola. Cuanta más electricidad acumula su cuerpo más gana en agilidad. La pega de acumular tanta corriente es que explota a la mínima. Sus movimientos predilectos son autodestrucción y explosión. Su pasión por la electricidad les hace aglutinarse cerca de centrales de energía. :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo/Azul'' :*''GBA: Pokémon Esmeralda'' Inglés :Electrode :A Ball Pokémon. The more electricity it stores in its body, the quicker it moves. One danger of storing that much electricity is that the slightest stimulus may cause it to explode. Moves it specializes in include Selfdestruct and explosion. Its love of electricity often causes it to gather in groups near power plants. :*''GB: Pokémon Red/Blue'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' Pegatina En Super Smash Bros. 4 Electrode fue uno de los Pokémon revelados el día 8 de abril de 2014 en el Nintendo Direct especial para la serie Super Smash Bros. Su función al salir de la Poké Ball es la misma que antes. Descripción del trofeo right|90px :Electrode :Este Pokémon de tipo Eléctrico acumula mucha electricidad en su cuerpo. También se le conoce como Bomba Ball porque puede explotar con el toque más ligero. A veces Electrode tarda en usar su ataque Explosión, ¡así que puede que te dé tiempo para cogerlo y lanzarlo en otra dirección! ¿Te atreves a intentarlo? :*''GB: Pokémon Rojo y Azul'' (10-1999) :*''N3DS Pokémon X y Pokémon Y'' (10/2013) Galería Electrode SSB.png|Electrode en el techo de uno de los edificios de Ciudad Azafrán en Super Smash Bros. Electrode SSBM.jpg|Electrode en Super Smash Bros. Melee. Electrode SSBB.jpg|Electrode en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Electrode SSB4 (Wii U).png|Electrode en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Electrode (2) SSB4 (Wii U).png|Electrode con expresión triste, lo que ocurre cuando falla al explotar. Nombre en otros idiomas Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Elementos de escenarios